Medical devices must comply with IEC601-1, which requires that all metal surfaces exposed to a patient or a hospital staff person must be electrically grounded. Moreover, the resistance to ground is required to be less than or equal to 200 milli-ohms (10−3 ohms). It is desirable to meet this requirement in robotic surgical systems.
Additionally, there is often electrical cabling in a robotic surgical arm that may be subject to bending and chaffing around joints of motion. It is desirable to make electric cabling in a robotic surgical arm more reliable to avoid open signal lines and shorting of signal lines to ground.